Cerise at His Worst
Coping with loss is difficult for anyone, especially if you’re Cerise. Instead, Cerise needs a distraction… Like a goal! Seduce everyone he knew into a kiss? Starting off with some no one student then Cerise moves onto Grim. Even though at first he felt kind of off about Grim, it all just didn’t matter to him anymore. But in his messy state, he’s unable to detect that Grim isn’t doing well at the moment and could break at any second. At first, the kiss causes Grim to freeze up, but then sob uncontrollably which calls its boyfriend to come in and its the first time Nameless' angry side is seen as he threatens Cerise with a sword to his throat. Cerise feels guilty but mostly kind of exhausted, not caring if he died or not. The commotion causes Nur to enter and seeing Cerise in trouble, he takes drastic action to do anything he can to protect him. The thought not really crossing his mind, Nur grabs Grim and threatens Nameless into letting go of Cerise or Grim loses another eye. Another student who has been hanging around tries to get Nur to let go of Grim, concerned over Grim’s safety but this causes Nur to accidentally pull the trigger, something Nur didn’t intend at all to happen. Grim’s other eye is shot out now and Nameless goes into a full rage getting ready to slaughter Nur. Before he is able to seriously harm Nur, Cerise takes out his own weapon and threatens to kill himself with, saying that if Nur dies, it would kill him too. At this point, Grim is sobbing out for Nameless to which Nameless can’t ignore and he drops his rage for now to tend to Grim. This was truly Cerise at his worst. EXP Awarded Grim Ceifeiro - 180 EXP (The great mark of this roleplay was Grim’s second eye being shot out. In the beginning it was established that Grim was not doing well and that Cerise’s advances were not being taken well. Grim stated that it needed its boyfriend and felt rather unsafe at the moment yet Cerise continued and put Grim in a predicament where it felt scared, harassed, and just generally in despair. It may have reacted a bit intensely to one kiss but a large amount of previous roleplays shows Grim’s fragile state and how an event like this could have easily just caused everything to tumble down and that’s exactly what happened.) Cerise Moani - 170 EXP (In great detail it was shown the level of impact loss has had on Cerise, what he is trying to do to cope and when there’s no way to turn away, his willingness to die. He alone caused this huge mess by going out of line and making everyone upset somehow. He at least realizes through this roleplay that while he can lose Mei Ming and Zaffrea, he just can’t lose Nur.) Nameless - 170 EXP (It was pretty much going to be known from the beginning that Nameless would play some sort of “guardian” or protector role from Grim since he loves it so much, but the extent of which was never established. It is seen through this roleplay that Nameless isn’t as righteous as one would take him. He can go into a huge rage and “kill now ask questions later” mindset if pushed that far. Grim snaps him out of it, but a lot more details on who Nameless is becomes revealed through this catastrophe.) Neeru Nehanth (Nur) - 160 EXP (Nur’s devotion and willingness to protect Cerise is known and made clear as this isn’t the first time Nur would rush in to save Cerise from any kind of harm, be it taking all of his blows during battle for him or pushing through serious enemies to get to Cerise so he can be out of harm’s way. This time as he cannot reach Cerise in time, he takes the drastic action of threatening using Grim just so that Nameless would let Cerise go and doesn’t intend at all for it to get far, but accidents happen and this one caused Grim to lose its eye.) Roleplay --Unavailable Content-- Screenshots --Not Available-- Category:Roleplays Category:Season 0 Category:No More Zaffrea Category:MiniPlots